Toneri Tokugawa
Main Character :"In the face of the Hitorigami, Toneri will most certainly need to be spoke of." — Sigma-heika Toneri Tokugawa (徳川氏舎人, Tokugawa Toneri) is the second oldest son of Father and one of the first Hitorigami ever. During the ceremony for his younger brother to take the reigns as the Hitorigami's head, Toneri's older brother disagreed and decided to attack his younger brother during the ceremony. Toneri, with his outstanding power defeated his older brother and his men, and suppressed his younger brother and his men. He would then be recognized as the most powerful of the three children. His descendants became known as the Tokugawa Clan. Where the protect the balance in Takamagahara between his brother's families. His outstanding allowed him to unlock the pinnacle of his power, being the first Hitorigami in history to gain a Shinsaitō. This would later be explained to be a blade, ancestor to Zanpakutō, created by Father. A few years prior to the Hitorigami's battle against the Sōzōshin, Toneri disappeared from Takamagahara only to return mid-war in efforts to stop the war. After the war he defected to the Soul Society to join the Gotei 13's Second Division, the transfer to the First Division. Appearance Toneri loves to keep his appearance at its pinnacle. At six feet five inches tall, Toneri towers many enemies before him. His body build is firm, weighting over one hundred and fifty pounds, all composed of pure lean muscle. His chin is sharp with a snub nose, sharp jet back eyebrows that match his hair perfectly. Giving his face a "V" shape to it. Toneri's hair is naturally spiky which he brushes back into a ponytail, allow some of it to hang over his forehead. His hair stands as a mold for his face shaping. Even though it is spiked, Toneri's hair is soft. Women in Takamagahara state that Toneri is quite the attractive man. His eyes are primarily gray, but from various different angles they can be displayed as different colors. His eye colors is also deemed attractive to by many women, as women state "I want my child to have his eye color." Prior to defecting Takamagahara, Toneri's hair was extremely longer than what it is now, reaching down to his mid back, containing a glossed shine. Back then, and even now, Toneri is seen wearing something somewhat similar to a captain's haori. However instead it is cut at the shoulders with a black trimming and down towards the end of the haori, in a pattern resembling flames. This haori covers the all white tee shirt underneath, which he claims costs millions of . On the long sleeves of his white tee are the emblems of the Tokugawa. He wears black pants, which seem to be baggy near the ankles. On his hip sit two blades, one his Zanpakutō, and the other can sometimes be his Shinsaitō or just a regular sword depending on the occasion. Personality Toneri lives life as carefree and reserved as possible. He believes that if he stresses he'll start looking old, giving theory that he cares quite a lot about his appearance. He thinks if someone lives their life with stress, they'll grow old and look like former Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he was within the Tokugawa Dojo at all times, the younger children would be wild and flimsy with their learnings, he'd always answer "it's okay, remain bool, and reserved they'll get it". It is very difficult and nearly impossible to catch Toneri amused by any battle. To get any acknowledgement from Toneri one must score at least a five out of ten. This scoring system, is how Toneri rates his opponents or even just simple targets. One being a person's skills are just terrible, and ten being they are completely worthy of a battle. Those lower than a five, Toneri refuses to battle, however if they thrown themselves on him, he'll take them down with little to no regret. Ninigi has shared with the Dojo that, no one has ever been given a ten by Toneri ever. History A Sibling War Ikeda Yoshida, Mishima Kageyoshi, and Toneri were all spoiled rotten in their very early years of growing up. Mishima as the two's older brother was looked to as the protector. The three boys' bond was seemingly indestructible, until a very life changing decision was made. Father found himself getting too old to hold the position as head of the Hitorigami, so he decided to hand the reigns over the Ikeda, his youngest son. Toneri was perfectly fine with this decision, but their older brother, the protector, Mishima, was not. Toneri had heard rumors of Mishima planning to kill Ikeda while he was sleeping. However this was proven untrue as Ikeda awoke the next day for his ceremony. The day was perfect, and to honor him the most, and the only man to stand by his side was Toneri. Mishima instead attacked during the exact moment of Father passing his crown. Toneri directed Mishima's attack successfully allowing him to protect his younger brother. Toneri question Mishima's actions, and Mishima answered back wondering why he, his father's eldest son, hadn't been chosen to lead his race. Continuing his assault on Ikeda, Toneri continued to stop him. Figuring at his current level he wouldn't be able to take Toneri he retreated, declaring this two brothers that it would be a war over who would become the head of the Hitorigami. It was then that A Sibling War was born. After two months of complete silence from Mishima, there was a loud thump in east Takamagahara. Rushing through the eastern section and destroying everything in their way, were Mishima's men. Ikeda sent his men to counter Mishima's, but Toneri utilized his very own abilities to reach that portion of Takamagahara in just seconds. Once there he faced over a thousand men in total. With just his fist he has able defeat over just seventy-five percent of the men before being pushed to draw his Zanpakutō and it didn't take long for him to defeat the opposers with his blade. Reinforcements appeared for both Ikeda and Mishima, only to witness the defeat of at least a thousand men. While Toneri had been protecting the eastern area of Takamagahara, Mishima had already destroyed the western area completely. Houses were to their foundation, innocent bystanders had been killed. Blood, it was splattered everywhere within the area. Great Race War - Sōzōshin's Attack Afterlife Powers & Abilities As both a full need Hitorigami and the biological son of Father, Toneri's abilities exceed any other Hitorigami in history. In his youth Father had already hypothesized that Toneri would excell both of his brothers. He was the first and only recorded Hitorigami to awaken their Shinsaitō. The fact he wasn't chosen to lead the Hitorigami was highly questioned. Supernatural Strength: Untraceable Speed: Closing gaps with his speed is comes second nature to Toneri. While not neccesarily raised to focus around his speed, Toneri toned and forged his speed on his own. Unlike other Hitorigami including his brothers, Toneri had a natural affinity towards overwhelming speed. While moving Toneri can easily be described as a blur, or even as a flash. Keeping up with Toneri's speed is fabled to be near impossible without using some sort of enhancement, a tale that has been with him ever since he was young. His speed doesn't just focus around moving, but it also goes hand and hand with his swings from his blade. He could cut down enemies before their mind could comprehend they were being cut down. While his speed greatly enhances his zanjutsu and kenjutsu abilities, it also takes his taijutsu to unimaginable heights. Toneri can make punches that make his opponents feel as if they were being attacked at point blank range. Superb Reflexes: Prodigious Intellect: Born a natural genius, Toneri's intellect has been classified as prodigious. Toneri has knowledge on various different events, and has been able to remember each one with relative ease. With outstanding photo graphic memory nearly nothing can slip the Hitorigami's eye. Just like his son, Shingi, Toneri can see a technique just once, and be able to use it that next instance; as seen with the Reihikari. : As a deity, Toneri is unable to be sensed unless he has released his shikai. The exact reasoning behind this mechanism is unknown, but as he releases his shikai, his spiritual pressure leaks out. Toneri's reiryoku is colored green, and is described as thick and threatening. Prior to releasing his shikai, all shinigami are capable of standing within the closest proximity of Toneri. However, after releasing his reiryoku it's hard for anyone weaker than a seated officer to even stand at his wiles. His spiritual pressure became known as monstrous sometime during the Great Race War, where people were given flee on sight orders if there was a report of ANY green reiryoku. Toneri has complete control over his spiritual pressure, being able to raise and lower it to his liking to fit any scenario. He can also apparently feed off of his spiritual pressure, using it as a type of nutrient to suppress his hunger. Innate Abilities Hohō Master — Gateway to Travel Lord: Toneri generally uses the Shunpō as a means of travel - which is the originally function of the technique. However, as a deity, Toneri can travel outstanding distances with this technique. During the war against Mishima, he was able to get form central Takamagahara to eastern Takamagahara with just one step. Ikeda describes his use as the "Gateway of Travelling", and attempting to follow him will leave one's mind lost, leaving afterimages behind with each step he takes. The Shunpō has been adapted into the way he fights, using it to move swiftly with his sword and/or fist to deliver devastating blows. *'Teleportation:' Kidō Master — Main Controller Spell Kenjutsu Grandmaster — Sword and Body are One As the founder of the Tsuki School, Toneri is capable of utilizing all of the school's techniques. As a child raised around the way of the sword, Toneri is a expert swordsman. With his blade in hand Toneri can be described as a; beast, monster, powerful hungry blood thirsty being. These are the results of literal decades of training with the sword, spending lots of his time refining his skills covering up "weak points", and making them his strong points. Toneri has a go to kenjutsu style he refers to as, Soku. The Soku (速, lit. "Rapid") refers to a rare style of kenjutsu, that is combined with precision, speed, and power, alleging one to simultaneously strike an opponent, never letting the blade to their leave the users hand. This style is nearly unpredictable, which is why the user is always able to be at surprise when using this style, with addition to the rapid strikes, one gets no time to think. The Soku is a style supposedly created by originators of Takamagahara around the age of bc period. It was impressive enough for even Father to complement. Toneri crafted this style, as a means to challenge all sword wielders, at a game of chance. Each and every other swordplay was later derived of this particular style; and broken down info different sections, but the most renowned being the Iaido. A style, practiced and revolving around a way to unsheathed and sheath a sword instantly, which slashing and landing thrashes onto their opponent. However, unlike the Soku, the Iaido lacked physical strength, as well as speed. The two of these skills would be later merged with his Zanpakutō becoming something known as, Zanjutsu; the art of swinging ones Zanpakutō. Taijutsu/Hakuda Grandmaster — Fist Full of Soul Toneri while a master when wielding the sword, is considered bless in the arts of hand to hand combat; . He fell in love with the art after seeing the overuse of Zanjutsu in Takamagahara. This was due to the general fact that Zanjutsu wass the most praised style of fighting within his home realm. As a young boy, he strived to prove that one has more than just the sword, because in reality when it fails all you have are you fist. Toneri's taijutsu ranges from things such as fending off weak opponents, to even defeating skillful opponents. For those that know Toneri that consider him a threat both armed and unarmed. His reflexes compliment his taijutsu in perfect harmony granting him the ability to swiftly move around. Dealing bone breaking punches to the body, Toneri can defeat the mightiest foe without his Zanpakutō. Toneri is known to use two different fighting styles. The first inudes him delivering quick blows to end a battle as quickly as possible. The other refers to him using the bottom of his fist, and dealing one hit knock outs placing them just on the verge of death. Toneri has spoke of eight different levels of taijutsu he can use, allowing him to reach unimaginable heights with each stage he enters. His skills in combat became legendary as he was feared throughout Takamagahara as a combat overlord. To add on to his superb combatant capabilities, Toneri's reflexes, agility, and stamina are over the top. It's takes him nearly no time to detect and react to an unknown presence behind himself. Sometime fully ready to party his opponent in numerous different ways. Zanjutsu Master — Flow through the Body Zanpakutō Mangetsu redirects here. For the manifested spirit of the Zanpakutō see Mangetsu (Zanpakutō Spirit). A Zanpakutō is the blade manifestation of the wielders soul. Over time it can not change, however, it can get powerful. Toneri's Zanpakutō manifested when he was just a young boy. As time progressed on he unravelled that the name of his blade is Mangetsu. Mangetsu, known by many, is easily one of the strongest Zanpakutō in both Takamagahara and Soul Society. Many have fabled it comes second to no other blade. The Zanpakutō has been drenched in blood from different people, of many different races, but never the same person twice. Every being that has crossed blades with Toneri are aware not to cross his path again. Those that have lived anyway. When utilizing Mangetsu in its sealed state, it appears as a katana with a black grip. It's cross guard is made up of four points, taking the color green. * : It's Shikai release command is more of a poem rather than just one word, and is chanted as follows; The Day is over, so the sun shall hide. The night has come, so the moon shall rise! (一日はそう太陽が隠れるものとを超えている月が上昇しなければならないので、夜が来た, Tsuitachi wa sō taiyō ga kakureru mono to o koete iru. Tsuki ga jōshō shinakereba naranainode, yoru ga kita!): While chanting the first sentence, he holds the blade upwards. Then while saying the second sentence he holds it downwards. The blade is extended out about two extra inches, its grip is soft, but changes in color just slightly. Instead of a black textured fabric, it becomes gray, and along the side resembles the design of craters. The cross guard is in a full circle, rather than the four points. Releasing his Shikai leaks out its tremendous spiritual pressure, allowing those within a a radius to feel it. This gives off triggers to allies and comrades alike that he has released Shikai. When Shingi had been battling it out with Reikoku, he was able to sense the overwhelming force of Toneri's spiritual pressure, forcing Ninigi to tell Shingi he'd released his shikai, and things would get beyond easier from this point. Most know to flee when the release command has been chanted, and those who don't are considered fools. With just his shikai alone, Toneri is more than capable of fending off against opponents who have reached bankai level. Shikai Special Ability: Mangetsu's is a kidō-based Zanpakutō, that allows its master, Toneri, to become immune to any other spells. Toneri was the only recorded Hitorigami to ever awaken their Shinsaitō. As one gains a Shinsaitō, an extra ability becomes added to their Shikai, and in Toneri's case, he was able to gain control over the space and time continuum, which he refers to as "space-time". Space and time on many occasions has been classified as a type of Kidō spell. With control over space and time, Toneri is capable of altering the fabrics of space. * (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven"): At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses Mangetsu's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave. Mangetsu, during his encounter with Toneri and during his battle against Ryōtenihana, has displayed the ability to use this technique in a variety of different ways. By swinging his blade different ways, the Getsuga Tenshō can take on different phases of the moon. * Himitsu Basho (秘密場所, "Secret Location"): *' :' Shōryū Mangetsu (昇龍満月, "Full Moon's Rising Dragon") has never been directly seen before, however Toneri was stated to have used it doing the race war. After confessing to Kushina about his ability to use bankai, he also gives its name. Shinsaitō Ichikai The Ichikai (一解, "First Release") ... Seikai Relationships Shingi Kawahiru Ikeda Yoshida .]] Quotes Trivia * Both his physical appearance and personality were adapted from Sengoku Iori, of the Gamaran series. Category:Hitorigami